A Dark Queen
by Obsessed with Orlando
Summary: There is a traitor in thier midst. Who would have ever thought it would be poor innocent little Ginny. No one, because they never noticed her anyway. She will rule them all though. D/G


This is a one shot that has the potential of being continued if enough people ask me to. If I let it stand then it would be the shortest thing that I have ever written, and by far my favorite. So if you want you can encourage me to write more, and if not then you can still review and make me happy.  
  
A Dark Queen  
  
They were in the midst of a war, and the light wasn't winning. Someone was passing information along to Voldemort. Someone in a high position. Of course the good side has their own informants, but no one in a high enough position to make such a considerable difference as whoever was working for Him.  
  
Of course the school was split in two. The Slytherins, and a handful of Ravenclaws against everyone else. A Ravenclaw was suspected of being a traitor, but they didn't know which one.  
  
Five months later the light was losing ground, fast. The traitor still hadn't been found even though those in "the loop" had been cut in half. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius about the current predicament.  
  
Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Ginny rolled Colin off of her. It was amazing how a man would tell you everything he knew if one used the right sort of persuasion. Colin happened to know a lot.   
  
Ginny grabbed her wand, and used a subtle, but strong memory charm on him. She crawled out of the bed, careful not to make a sound, and began to search for her clothes. She almost laughed when she found her panties. They were hanging halfway off the top of the wardrobe.  
  
After dressing she put on her cloak, and left the room.   
  
"Time to report," she thought as the door closed behind her. She headed straight to the Slytherin common rooms. It was almost time for her to meet with Draco, and she was never late for an appointment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
She muttered the password, and hurried inside. The occupants of the room only glanced at her. They had become accustomed to the red haired Gryff traipsing into their common room at all hours of the night like she owned the place.  
  
She only had to wait for a few minutes before Draco came down the stairs.  
  
"So, what information do you have for us?"  
  
By us he meant the small group of Ravenclaws in his room.  
  
She wasn't stupid. She wouldn't tell him anything out in the open, and he knew it. He led her up the stairs to his room, and opened the door for her.  
  
The Ravenclaws looked up as soon as they entered. Terry, the one at the head of the table moved to the left, and Ginny took the lead, Draco beside her.  
  
"They have no idea that it's our forces that push them back at every turn. They still think that Voldemort is in control."   
  
She said the name with contempt.   
  
"We are so much stronger than he ever was. Our followers are too loyal to ever betray us. They know that we would give them a surprisingly more painful death than the Ministry would."  
  
"Where should we push ahead Virginia?" Draco asked her.  
  
She looked at the map, and pointed to several places with her wand. They all turned a shade of red. Next she pointed to one place near to Durmstrang where many of their number were.   
  
"We need to take half of the troops from here, and move them to there, and around the Malfoy Manor so your bloody father feels amply protected."  
  
"Terry, I want you to make three copies of this. Send one to Severus, another to Lucius, and put the last one with the others. Make sure you number it appropriately," Draco said as he rolled the map up, and handed it to Terry.  
  
All the Ravenclaws left with him, and Ginny turned to face Draco.   
  
"You have a letter for me?"  
  
"Yes, It's from my father." He handed it to her, and watched as she slid her fingernail under the seal, and pulled the letter out. She read it aloud.  
  
"I am pleased with you and my son's progress. The Dark Lord is weakening, and needs an heir. I have been chosen as his succesor. You and my son will answer to me now. Be prepared for some changes. You will receive the Mark during the summer to ensure your loyalty to the cause."  
  
It had no signature, and mentioned no names. That would be too dangerous.   
  
She threw it down in a rage after a moment of letting the letter sink in.  
  
"Answer to him?! I answer to no one! We answer to no one!"  
  
Draco put his arms around her, pulled her into a tight embrace, and kissed her softly on her neck.   
  
"Don't worry. He will be dead before the summer, and we will rule. You wanted respect, and respect you'll get. You, my Dark Queen, will rule them all."  
  
She turned her head, and let him claim her lips. They would be feared, and she would never be ignored again.  
  
' ---END---  
  
I hope you liked it!   
  
Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
